The human eye functions to provide vision by transmitting light through a clear outer portion called the cornea, and focusing the image by way of the lens onto the retina. The quality of the focused image depends on many factors including the size and shape of the eye, and the transparency of the cornea and lens. When age or disease causes the lens to become less transparent, vision deteriorates because of the diminished light which can be transmitted to the retina. This deficiency is medically known as a cataract. An accepted treatment for cataracts is to surgically remove the cataract and replace the lens with an artificial intraocular lens (IOL). In the United States, the majority of cataractous lenses are removed using a surgical technique called phacoemulsification. During this procedure, a thin cutting tip is inserted into the diseased lens and vibrated ultrasonically. The vibrating cutting tip liquefies or emulsifies the lens so that the lens may be aspirated out of the eye. The diseased lens, once removed, is replaced by an IOL.
A typical ultrasonic surgical device suitable for an ophthalmic procedure includes an ultrasonically driven handpiece, an attached cutting tip, an irrigating sleeve and an electronic control console. The handpiece assembly is attached to the control console by an electric cable or connector and flexible tubings. A surgeon controls the amount of ultrasound power that is delivered to the cutting tip of the handpiece and applied to tissue at any given time by pressing a foot pedal to request power up to the maximum amount of power set on the console. Flexible tubings supply irrigation fluid to and draw aspiration fluid from the eye through the handpiece assembly.
The operative part of the handpiece is a centrally located, hollow resonating bar or horn that is attached to a set of piezoelectric crystals. The crystals are controlled by the console and supply ultrasonic vibrations that drive both the horn and the attached cutting tip during phacoemulsification. The crystal/horn assembly is suspended within the hollow body or shell of the handpiece by flexible mountings. The handpiece body terminates in a reduced diameter portion or nosecone at the body's distal end. The nosecone is externally threaded to accept the irrigation sleeve. Likewise, the horn bore is internally threaded at its distal end to receive the external threads of the cutting tip. The irrigation sleeve also has an internally threaded bore that is screwed onto the external threads of the nosecone. The cutting tip is adjusted so that the tip projects only a predetermined amount past the open end of the irrigating sleeve.
In use, the ends of the cutting tip and the irrigating sleeve are inserted into a small incision of predetermined width in the cornea, sclera, or other location. One known cutting tip is ultrasonically vibrated along its longitudinal axis within the irrigating sleeve by the crystal-driven ultrasonic horn, thereby emulsifying the selected tissue in situ. The hollow bore of the cutting tip communicates with the bore in the horn that in turn communicates with the aspiration line from the handpiece to the console. Other suitable cutting tips include piezoelectric elements that produce both longitudinal and torsional oscillations. One example of such a cutting tip is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,769 (Boukhny), the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
A reduced pressure or vacuum source in the console draws or aspirates the emulsified tissue from the eye through the open end of the cutting tip, the cutting tip and horn bores and the aspiration line, and into a collection device. The aspiration of emulsified tissue is aided by a saline solution or other irrigant that is injected into the surgical site through the small annular gap between the inside surface of the irrigating sleeve and the cutting tip.
One known surgical technique is to make the incision into the anterior chamber of the eye as small as possible in order to reduce the risk of induced astigmatism. These small incisions result in very tight wounds that squeeze the irrigating sleeve tightly against the vibrating tip. Friction between the irrigating sleeve and the vibrating tip generates heat. The risk of the tip overheating and burning tissue is reduced by the cooling effect of the aspirated fluid flowing inside the tip.
When the tip becomes occluded or clogged with emulsified tissue, the aspiration flow can be reduced or eliminated, allowing the tip to heat up, thereby reducing cooling and resulting in temperature increase, which may burn the tissue at the incision. In addition, during occlusion, a larger vacuum can build up in the aspiration tubing so that when the occlusion eventually breaks, a larger amount of fluid can be quickly suctioned from the eye, possibly resulting in the globe collapsing or other damage to the eye.
Known devices have used sensors that detect large rises in aspiration vacuum, and detect occlusions based a particular pre-determined aspiration vacuum level. Based on this sensed occlusion, power to the handpiece may be reduced and/or irrigation and aspiration flows can be increased. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,591,127, 5,700,240 and 5,766,146 (Barwick, Jr., et al.), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. These devices, however, use a fixed aspiration vacuum level to trigger a response from the system. This fixed level is a threshold value based upon a fixed percentage of the selected upper vacuum limit. The use and effectiveness of such systems, however, are limited since they do not respond until that preset aspiration vacuum level is reached. U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,808 to Boukhny, et. al., the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, describes a system that reduces signal amplitude and/or duty cycle when the temperature exceeds a predetermined limit, as calculated based on the measured or estimated irrigation flow.
Known occlusion sensing systems can thus be improved since, in reality, aspiration vacuum levels can vary over a short period of time during different stages of occlusion. Setting this preset vacuum limit too low results in the system changing its operating parameters prematurely, and holding on to those parameters after the occlusion has cleared. Setting the limit too high can result in the system changing its setting too close to the actual occurrence of the occlusion, and changing its setting back to normal prior to the clearance of the occlusion. In addition, cutting efficiency is maximized when the cutting tip is occluded, so increasing power when an occluded condition is detected maximizes cutting efficiency, but increases the risk of overheating the tissue surrounding the tip.
Further, throughout the surgery, there are times when the tip is pressing against the lens in order to emulsify lens tissue, and there are times when the tip is not in contact with the lens. Ultrasound energy, however, remains on until the surgeon releases the foot pedal, even during times when the lens material is aspirated, the surgeon pulls the tip away from the lens, or the lens moves away from the tip. The efficiency of the surgery decreases, and the wasted energy can cause unnecessary heating of the tip, which may increase the likelihood of an undesirable burn to the tissue at the incision.
Therefore, a need continues to exist for an occlusion detection system that more accurately detects the occurrence and clearance of an occlusion in a surgical aspiration system. This information can be used by the control system to adjust power accordingly, e.g., increasing power during an occlusion in order to improve the cutting efficiency of the ultrasound tip and/or reducing power when the relative temperature reaches a predetermined threshold in order to prevent excessive heating. Cutting efficiency may be further increased by adding a load detection system that detects when the tip is no longer in contact with lens material and adjusts power automatically.